


Constellations leading me home

by BlueannaD



Category: Dream SMP- fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Clay | Dream Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound is a Good Friend, Hurt Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Sad Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap and Dream are idiots, Sapnaps parents are the worst, Self-Esteem Issues, Will add more tags as we go, no beta we die like georgenotfound in manhunt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueannaD/pseuds/BlueannaD
Summary: On the day of your 18th birthday, any message you write on your skin will appear on your soulmate's skin. Excited over the prospect an 18-year-old named Dream wakes up early on his 18th birthday to write to his soulmate.  Dream is convinced after years of silence that his soulmate has no interest in him. Meanwhile, Sapnap is struggling over whether to even contact his soulmate. After his parent's messy separation he's not sure if he wants to go through the same thing.Short summaryDream and Sapnap are soulmates but don't know it. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Constellations leading me home

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say that this is completely self-indulgent. I'm a sucker for soulmate fics. After lurking on the site for a while I figured it was time I tried writing again.   
> Sapnaps appearance is based on his Minecraft skin.   
> I ship the characters, not the content creators!   
> Also as a side note, this is in no way an accurate representation of sapnaps parents. I just need a plot point man.
> 
> If any of the content creators are uncomfortable with the fic I will take it down immediately.

The harsh ringing sound of an alarm rips through the stale Florida air. Dreams eyes shoot open, in panic, glancing around wildly for the source of the sound. On his nightstand sits his brightly lit phone, blaring some random sound that it had come pre-set with.

Dream fumbles, cursing as he nearly falls out of bed trying to grab at the offending phone. After a minute or so of struggling in the dark, the alarm is off. Dream squints at the blinding screen...

4:03 am. He lets out a frustrated groan.

Why had he set such an early alarm? The phone screen faded to black as he flopped back onto his mattress. Shutting his eyes, Dream began trying to piece together why he’d set such an early alarm. He didn’t need to be at school until 7:30 and normally he woke up at 6, so that wasn’t it. He didn’t have any projects with impending deadlines so that was out as well. His family didn’t have any important events going on, so that’s out.

Raising the phone to look at it again he noticed the date which he had failed to see in the acute stress caused by the alarm. August 12…

Today was his birthday. His 18th birthday. The day he’d finally be able to talk to his soulmate for the first time.

A grin spreading across his face as realization took hold. Dream leapt out of bed and rushed to the light switch. Giddy with excitement.

Flipping the switch, the room was instantly bathed in a soft yellow light that made his plane beige walls look more like mustard. Dream stopped surveying his messy room, eyes blinking rapidly from the sudden flood of light.

His bed haphazardly thrown together on a good day looked like it had been attacked by a puma. Most of the blankets and sheets laying precariously over the edge. His favorite pillow lying forgotten on the side of the bed after this morning’s run-in with the alarm. Piles of undone laundry line the corners of the room seeming forgotten. In reality, he had been too exhausted from his late-night gaming to do it.

It was a mess, but it was home.

Dreams eyes adjusted landing on his desk. An old rickety thing that his mom had gotten at a garage sale when he was 10. Piled high with empty glass water bottles, crumpled up chip bags, and sticky notes with hasty scribbles. Under it, all sat his dormmate computer. The monitor and mouse were well-aged from use.

Dream walked briskly over to the desk. Opening the top drawer with a jerk, the contents making a loud clanking sound in protest. He peered inside looking for a specific pen he swore had thrown in here the other day…

Ah! There it is!

Grabbing the gel pen and quickly uncapping it. Stopping just before the pen touched his skin.

He had thought this threw a thousand times. Maybe more than that. He’d been far too young to remember when he had started keeping the notes and even younger when he’d written his first. Enameled with the idea that there was someone out there in the world that was made for him. That was the perfect complement for him.

As he had gotten older his view had changed. He’d began wondering if his match would end up like a few of his friends. Uninterested or… repulsed by him.

Frowning slightly. Dream lowered his hand to his hip.

He was impulsive. Deciding only what he was going to record 5 minutes beforehand. He was restless. Often pacing the house at all hours of the night or instantly drumming his fingers on his desk whenever his hands were free. He was competitive, sometimes to a degree that it scared himself. And his anger was like phosphorus, quick to light but hard to extinguish.

Whether it was his mind, or his body Dream had never felt like he was particularly attractive.

He’d often thought how his soulmate would be disappointed when they saw him. He was gangly. Long limbs not really knowing their place. And his skin was spray-painted by freckles and the beginning of some late teenage acne. Dream had found out during freshman year that his arms were more suited to coding than football. He’d only made it a week… before he quit. His hair, on the other hand, was a short, mangled mess of golden strains. Too long to tame and too short to brush. Even his eyes resembled a swamp more than his sister's emerald green ones.

No. Dream thought shaking his head. I haven’t even talked to them yet. Positive thoughts! Think positive!

Dream peered at the sticky notes lining his computer. Maybe one of his old notes would give him an idea. However, after looking through most of them, he was disappointed to find that all most all of them were too personal for a first conversation… even for his soulmate.

Then his eyes landed on a pale blue sticky note stuck to one of his water bottles. Gingerly, Dream picked up the note.

“Have you ever noticed that freckles look like stars?” was scribbled on the note in messy black ink. With tiny constellations littering the bottom. It was one that he’d written in the middle of the night while on a discord call with Sapnap and George. Half sleep-deprived and half sick.

Smiling at the memory, Dream took his pen and scribbled the message on his left wrist. The message was silly but... there was something about it that just seemed to fit.

Dream sat back on his bed, absent-mindedly scrolling through his phone as he waited for a reply...

That would never come.

Sapnap awoke to the sun dusting a warm orange glow over his cluttered room. Blinking the sleep away, he checked the time on his phone… 7:09 am.

Cool, he had about an hour till school.

Sapnap groaned as he sat up, his back aching from his worn-out box spring bed. Rubbing his back gingerly, he walked over to his dresser which in all honesty had seen better days. Much like most of his furniture, it was covered from top to bottom in scratches. Water rings layering the top like a tablecloth, but it was safe and familiar to the touch.

Opening the middle drawer with some effort. It was getting harder to open every morning. Sapnap grabbed a shirt and a pair of jeans. Heading down the hallway he passed the open door leading to his mother's room. Oh great, she was awake. Sapnap thought frowning.

Pushing back the thought he continued on towards his cramped bathroom.

Sapnap flicked on the light. The dilapidated light blinking a few times before, finally, staying on. Glancing at the mirror he winced at the state of his hair.

His dark hair was sticking up in all directions. Placing a hand on the back of his head. Sapnap could feel the thick knots that had formed in his hair from his restless sleep. Looking at the mirror again he saw deep dark circles under his already dark eyes. His skin a sickly color. He really hadn’t gotten any sleep, huh.

After showering and slipping into his clothes he walked briskly down the hall towards the kitchen. His cats skirting around his heals, probably looking for treats.

As Sapnap entered, he spotted his mother who was too focused on her laptop to pay too much attention to him. He grabbed the bread stowed away in the cabinet and popped it in the toaster. Checking the time again... 7:40 am. Ten minutes to eat and run out the door.

“Happy Birthday by the way.”

“What?” Sapnap said looking up confused.

“It’s the first.” His mother’s face was stoic and emotionless.

Checking the date on his phone. Sure, enough at the top of his screen… March 1st. He had been so focused on his senior year testing that it had completely slipped his mind. This was his 18th birthday. For the first time in his life, he could communicate with the person he was going to spend the rest of his life with. Well, at least that’s how it's supposed to work.

You start writing to your soulmate on your 18th birthday, you meet, you get married, and live happily ever after. That’s the story that gets shoved down your throat from the time you're born.

Sapnap glanced at his mother, a middle-aged woman with frown lines that made her seem older. Her heavily damaged brown hair was in a wiry bun and her eyes heavy with black circles. She was still wearing the same clothes she put on 3 days ago. Who knows when the last time she slept was or even took a shower?

Then his eyes landed on the blacked-out script covering her arm. Ah, that explained it. Dad had tried talking to her again.

Not all soulmates had fairytale endings.

“You better get going. It's 7:50.” His mother stated not looking up.

“Shit.”

Scrambling Sapnap grabbed his toast and his keys heading towards the door. Only stopping briefly to grab a red sharpie, before bolting out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's the end of the first chapter.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! 
> 
> I have Dyslexia so apologies if I missed something. Let me know and I'll try my best to fix it!! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
